The Hunt For The Illuminati
'''The Hunt For The Illuminati '''is the 3rd episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and the first episode of the franchise Crisis overall. and Driba were shown at the Plumbers Base. They were at the computer. Blukic: How 'bout this? Driba: That will not work. Blukic: What if you press this? Driba: Let us try. presses a button. Blukic: Gah, it worked. Driba: It did. We must tell Magister Tennyson effective immedietely. scene shifts to the Leader of the Master Assassins. He is telling the assassins something. Leader: Change of plans assassins. Our initial target is postponed for it has been revealed to two people who it is. We will kill the Galvans from the Plumbers Base for they know our secrets. Intro BTFF TV presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Bumper Robinson and Paul Eiding Ben 10 & The Master Assassins of intro gang were shown at the Plumbers base with Max. Ben: Look, grandpa, your hackers are sucking, they have to find something out. Max: Relax, Ben, it's just- Ben: I can't relax, grandpa... I failed twice... Magister Pattilleday and Rad are gone, grandpa, they're gone! And it's all my fault... ugh, look, Grandpa, call us if you find anything. We're off for today. starts walking away and the others follow him. Kevin: Where we headed? Ben: I have no idea. We'll just have to search. scene shifts to an assassins on a rooftop in front of Max's Plumbing. He is looking through binoculars. He sees the gang exiting. He puts his hand on his ear. Assassins: The targets are clear, master. scene shifts to an alley next to Max's Plumbing. Leader was leading a group of assassins in there. Leader: Very well, the Galvans will die. group enters the building. The scene fades away. scene shifts to the gang in the Proto-SHIPP. They were flying around Bellwood. Kevin: This is useless. Rook: I do not see the point of this, we surely cannot find The Master Assassins this way. Ben: Look guys, it's the best thing we've got right now. Gwen: Well, Ben, it is pretty useless to be honest. Ben: I don't give two damns, this is the best way, let's just keep going. scene shifts to The Master Assassins. Leader and his three recruits were in the elevator. Leader: Get ready. [The door opens, the plumbers start yelling. The assassins take out their swords. Leader: EVERYONE DOWN! YOU WILL NOT BE KILLED UNLESS YOU ARE A THREAT! Max: You're just bluffing. looks to his right and sees a guard. He approaches the guard and takes out a sword and stabs through the chest before he can even act. He looks back at the crowd. goes down on the floor, even Max. Max: What do you want? Leader: SILENCE. Leader (To his three assassins): Watch the Plumbers here, I will be back. goes to a door and breaks it. Blukic and Driba were in the room. Leader: Blukic and Driba... you have failed this universe. sword at them. Commercial. from commercials. Leader: I know what you know. Driba: And we will announce it- Leader: On the price of your life. Come with me. picks them up and leaves. shifts to the gang in the Proto-SHIPP. Max (Through radio): Ben, you better show up here. Ben: What's going on...? Max (Through radio): I'll tell you when you get here... scene shifts to the gang just entering the base. Gwen: Why is it messed up here, what happened? Max: The Master Assassins showed up. Ben: WHAT? Did they hurt anyone? Max: They uh... they killed one of our own... and they kidnapped Blukic and Driba... they knew some info... Ben: No... no... no... tears up and gets down. scene shifts to Leader in the Master Assassins headquarters. He was in a room alone with one assassin. Assassin: I came to ask, what will you do to the Galvans? Leader: What do you think? Assassinate them of course. Assassin: A good choice, but they did manage to find out Will Harangue is our next target. Perhaps they can hack things and find out things for us. Leader: Not a bad idea. I like it actually. But no one else must know, this will be our secret. Assassin: Worry not, for I have heard it all. I will say no thing. Leader: Oh no, I don't trust you enough to keep this. I trust no one. Assassin: Then what will you do? Leader: This. suddenly takes out a sword and hits the assassin's head, ultimately killing him. *No aliens were used in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:The Tammar Category:Crisis Episodes